


Не сэндвич, но с беконом

by pony_bot



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Earth-3010, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot





	Не сэндвич, но с беконом

− Я же правда нравлюсь тебе не за то, что я такая… − Ванда не была уверена, что стоит задавать этот вопрос. Awareness* отлично дал ей понять, что едва ли ей стоит надеяться на то, чтобы кому-то понравиться. И хоть это был просто инопланетный кусок дерьма, благодаря которому ее кожу теперь можно даже не фотошопить для рекламы тонального крема (желательно без тонального крема), вытащенное на свет божий опасение так и не желало снова свалить обратно в подсознание. Deadpool Corps давно отменили, а страх быть отвергнутой никуда не делся.  
«Зато красивая кожа тоже осталась».  
− Какая? − не дождавшись продолжения, спросила Пенни.  
Пенни Паркер, ну кто бы мог подумать, что ты будешь готовить сэндвич для Пенни Паркер? Хорошо, что в этой вселенной никакой толстяк со скунсом вместо бороды не заменил ее Отто Октавиусом в привлекательном до неприличия теле, иначе никаких сэндвичей доктор бы не дождался.  
«Толстяк со скунсом уже почти все исправил».  
«Ему угрожали?»  
«Я бы даже могла предположить кто, помимо падающих рейтингов».  
− Ну… Милая?  
− Ты совсем не милая, − тут же ответила Пенни. Она сидела на стуле с ногами и носила мужские боксеры. Сколько времени ушло, чтобы приучить ее сидеть за завтраком на стуле и не надевать с утра веб-шутеры! И нет, это не занудство, Ванде уже на третий раз надоело вымывать из волос молоко, когда кое-кто пытается пить его, сидя на потолке, и мотивирует это тем, что она «отвыкла от таких обстоятельных семейных завтраков».  
− Как это? Я совсем не милая? − Ванда поняла, что, получив это известие, забыла добавить в сэндвич начинку.  
− Но ты живешь со мной, потому что спустила с лестницы хозяина своей квартиры. Разве милые люди так делают? К тому же ты угрожаешь людям, если они тебе не повинуются, − Пенни стала загибать пальцы, − ходишь в магазин в пижаме, отрубила руку Генералу Америке, держишь зомби-голову по имени Шорти вместо щенка, разговариваешь как моряк. Когда вышла GTA 5, ты неделю не выходила из дома, я хотела бы заметить, что в это время ты была похожа на Тревора больше обычного, а потом ты играла в GTA 5 на улице… Кстати, а где Шорти?  
− Да какое кому дело до этого жопоголового? Он на помойке.  
− Я думаю, пока служба биологической опасности не оцепила наш квартал, стоит его достать…  
Нельзя было назвать сэндвичем бутерброд из бекона и тостов, но если ты запретила Ванде выходить в пижаме в магазин, то будь добра – смирись с лишениями.  
− Давай его закопаем, − сложив все на тарелку, предложила Ванда. − Или отвезем обратно на Дикую Землю? Или…  
− Ты сломала ему этот чертов пропеллер, да?  
− Конечно, иначе как бы он до сих пор оставался в помойке? Он же как сраный бумеранг! И я не имею в виду того парня, которого ты подвесила на фонарный столб, а потом весь Instagram репостил эту фотку друг у друга.  
Пенни, конечно же, была в веб-шутерах с самого утра. Ванда едва удержала тарелку, когда ее паутиной подтянули к себе. Один бутерброд упал, но Пенни ловко его поймала той рукой, что не обнимала Ванду за бедра.  
− И кто-то говорит, что она милая?  
− Но я сделала тебе сэндвич!  
− Пойдем лучше сходим во Fridays. Если хочешь, можешь пойти в пижаме.


End file.
